The present invention relates generally to apparatus for securing an article to a plastic plate, sheet or frame-like structure, and more particularly to apparatus for securing a seat belt in a vehicle having a plastic, for example, glass reinforced plastic body.
The anchoring, mounting, attaching or otherwise securing of an article which can be subjected to high forces to a plastic plate, sheet or frame-like structure presents problems not usually present in the securing of such articles to structures made of other material, for example, metal.
In particular, seat belt mounting hardware is conventionally bolted or welded to a metal vehicle body or to a metal part which is bolted or welded to the body. Where the vehicle body is made of plastic or glass reinforced plastic, such mounting of the seat belt hardware is not deemed suitable.
This application discloses apparatus for securing an article to a plastic plate, sheet or frame-like structure. In particular, the article can be a seat belt and the plastic structure can be part of or connected to a vehicle body.